You Better Knock
by stephanieknowsallthechords
Summary: Summary: A tale spread over a few years. A funny insight to Bella and Edwards lives. But before you enter any room, You Better Knock. Rated M. Short, lighthearted one-shot. Family and Humor. Dedicated to arashiwolfprincess.


**You Better Knock.**

******Summary: A tale spread over a few years. A funny insight to Bella and Edwards lives. But before you enter any room in that house, You Better Knock. ********Rated M. Short, lighthearted one-shot. Family and Humour.**

* * *

**AN/ This fic was requested by vampygurl402 for arashiwolfprincess' birthday. Happy birthday, may this year be better than all the others. Many thanks to my amazing beta Dracoloveslucy.**

**If you like this story feel free to check out my other fic, Beyond The Horizon. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am SM and I can take all the profits I want from this fic, because I am so awesome. Okay so I'm not SM but don't tease me about it!**

* * *

Returning from a hunt Edward and Bella entered the house they shared with their daughter. Feeling refreshed the couple grinned at each other, their lust not going unnoticed by the other mate. Opening the door Edward's face wrinkled in disgust, "I thought we banned that dog from stinking up the place."

"We did not ban Jacob, they're mated Edward. Do you not remember what it was lik-"

A moan filled the room, that cut Bella's sentence short. The pair looked at each other and Edward dashed towards Renesmee's room, before Bella could stop him. Barging through the door Edward growled at Jacob, before a high-pitched squeal sounded.

"Oh my God! Dad, GET OUT!" Renesmee screeched. Bella grabbed Edward and hauled him out of the room.

"Edward, you can't just barge in on her!" Bella bellowed, giving her husband the death glare. As far as she was concerned Nessie was old enough, and she was already mated. It wasn't like she was having sex with a random stranger.

"Yes I can, she's my fucking daughter and that dog is-" Edward stopped he didn't really want to say it so instead he just clenched his fists in anger.

Renesmee and Jacob came out of her room. Jacob wearing his usual shorts, and Renesmee wearing one of Jacob's shirts - which only added fuel to the fire, in Edwards perspective anyway.

Edward walked up to Jacob, stopping just in front of his face, "You stay away from my daughter, and get out of my house. And if you _think_ about that again I'll make sure you can't do it."

Jacob turned to Renesmee and gave her a peck on the cheek, winking he said, "See you later babe." Strolling out of the house, Jacob smiled his usual smile at Bella. After and awkward silence, Bella lounged on the sofa.

"How can you be so relaxed about all of this?" Edward questioned, placing himself on the sofa next to Bella. She casually placed her feet in his lap and he started to rub her ankles.

"Well we knew it was gonna happen sometime." Bella replied, and wandered off into the kitchen. She needed to start Renesmee's dinner, and she thought she could ask Jacob too. That way Edward could apologise for earlier and then things could go back to normal.

Nessie sat down next to her dad, and in an innocent voice she asked carefully, "Dad, how old were you?"

"109." He replied, seeming proud. But a little uncomfortable, after all he was talking about sex with his daughter.

"In _human_ years." She exaggerated, to make her point. Really it was rhetoric, and Edward knew that she knew the answer.

"Seventeen." He mumbled, reluctantly.

"Right and how old am I?"

"Seventeen." He repeated.

"I've known Jake all of my life, how long had you known Mum?" She pushed.

"That's not the point, we were married at the time, you are not!"

"Oh Edward, let it go. We are not back in your day," Bella said, calmly, "And, you can phone Jake and invite him for dinner since you were so rude earlier." Edward focused on his mates words and missed his daughters disagreement with his previous statement.

"Thanks Mum." Renesmee spoke sweetly and flounced out the room. She quickly ran to change as she was still dressed in Jacob's shirt.

"We are not finished _young_ lady."

"Dad were _both_ seventeen, you can't say that anymore." She smirked and left the house beaming at her father, and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Edward turned to Bella, already ranting about having Jacob for dinner. He stopped when he saw the smile on his mates face. Worried when he saw unshed venom in her eyes he decided to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're becoming less observant in your old age, did you not spot the ring on her finger?"

"WHAT!" He roared, about to run after the couple. Until Bella stopped him with a threat.

"You will not follow them if you want _anything_ from me tonight, and when Jake comes for dinner you will be polite."

"Bella, that's not fair." He whined. Even though he liked to pretend he was in control, he did whatever Bella wanted, especially when she could withhold sex.

"You heard me, phone Jake."

"But Bel-"

"That's an order." She winked, in a mock stern voice.

"An order, huh?" Edward replied, he like a bossy Bella, especially in the bedroom. He knew if he kept his cool tonight he would be in for a treat that evening.

"Yes, and I can order you about later. If you phone Jake, and are civil tonight." Edward smirked at his wife's ideas for later that evening and grabbed the phone, and made the call to his daughters boyfriend, now fiancé.

"Hey this is Jake, sorry I can't get to the phone. So leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks, bye." Edward heard the sound that prompts you to start your message and he left one, inviting Jacob to dinner.

Then he proceeded to walk into the kitchen where Bella was making dinner for their daughter and her boyf- fiancé.

"I don't know why you bother she could just drink blood like us."

"You are forgetting that you've had a human and vampire life. If we make her do stuff just like us, just like a vampire, she won't get to have a human life." Bella said softly, then she kissed Edward on the cheek, "So can Jake come?" She smiled.

"Left a message," He replied, "Should I try phone him again?" He asked, even though he didn't really want to talk to the guy who is having sex with his daughter. He sighed, when did she get to seventeen? It felt like he was losing his little girl.

"No, I'm sure he will come anyway. If not he can just eat it tomorrow, or when he next comes round after you scared him off."

"Scared him off?" Edward snorted, "If you'd heard his thoughts you would know I didn't scare him off."

**-YBK-**

"Jake, so glad you could come for dinner. I'm sorry, for Edward before."

"Don't worry 'bout it Bells." Jacob replied before entering the kitchen.

The newly engaged couple sat down and began eating the meal Bella had prepared for them.

"I think we need to talk about this ring, Bella. He didn't even ask for permission."

"I agree about discussing it, but Edward were you really going to say no?" She asked with a disappointed glance his way.

"No." He said slowly, as if admitting it to himself.

"So why does it matter? And if you had said no, she would have done it anyway. God knows I would have if Charlie hadn't agreed."

Edward just sighed. Even though Nessie is technically seventeen, she was not seventeen _years_ old. And secretly Edward didn't want to let her grown up, as selfish as it sounds, he still wanted his little girl. However he knew that it was time to let go, she was growing up and it's not like he wouldn't see her again.

**-YBK-**

After dinner a rather heated discussion had begun about the engagement, basically just Edward and Jacob arguing about it. Once Bella and Nessie had calmed the men down the women started discussing all types of plans and they also made a few appointments at dress stores to try the following week. Jacob left a few hours later with Renesmee in tow, saying she was spending the night at his house. If Edward minded he didn't voice it, probably still following Bella's directions from earlier.

"So was I good enough today?" Edward asked Bella, running his fingers lightly on her arm. Gently pushing her against the work-top in the kitchen. He ground himself into her, satisfied with her moan. Bella shivered at his actions and Edward loved the way she responded to him. He picked her up and rushed them into the lounge, settling on the couch.

"Hmm I suppose." She replied, breathless. Edward made quick work of their clothes, he had waited all day for this after all. Bella moaned as she felt Edward fill her. He slowly started thrusting into her tight wetness, a steady pace, not letting Bella come just yet. Snaking his hand down her body he started to rub his thumb on her twitching clit feeling how her body responded to his actions.

He started to kiss and lick at her neck, and in her frantic state she drug her nails on his back letting venom seep from the wounds. He hissed at her actions and bit down on her shoulder. Continuing his motions against her sensitive nub he sent her over the edge. Bella clenched around him, and he came as well. Both of them moaned and Bella planted a kiss on his panting lips, the couple just lay there for a while, feeling content. Bella's walls were still twitching when he finally pulled out of her, Bella groaned at the loss she felt.

Relaxing on the sofa the couple didn't bother to get dressed as they knew they had the house to themselves tonight. Cuddled up the couple could feel the love emanating from their partner.

The mates did not expect a visit from Rose and Emmett that night and were too late to cover up when the couple came into the room. Emmett just laughed until Rose dragged him out, away from Edward who was growling. Bella was a little embarrassed, but when the couple re-dressed themselves they called for Rose and Emmett telling them they could re-enter.

"Bells, I bet if you were human you'd be blushing." Emmett exclaimed as Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "Ouch, woman hat hurts!"

"Emmett leave them alone, it's not like we've never been caught." Rose stated, and Emmett just smiled at the memory. "But Emmett, next time, before barging into their house you better knock." Rose reprimanded. She knew the couple had a very hot sex-life and she also knew they didn't just stick to the bedroom. She was always weary when visiting, she had walked in on them one to many times. However Emmett just didn't bother with knocking, according to him it didn't matter.

"Yes that would be appreciated." Edward glared at Emmett. And Bella and Rose just laughed at the brothers, they were always fighting and joking with each other.

The two couples chatted easily for the next few hours before Rosalie and Emmett left. After Edward told Bella that he was going to make love to her all through the night, she moaned in agreement. And the couple repeated their actions from earlier.

**-YBK-**

After months of preparation the wedding was finally here. Renesmee thought as she put on her floor length white, lace dress. Walking out of the wardrobe with unshed tears in her eyes Renesmee turned to face her mother. Bella started to silently cry as she saw her beautiful daughter, all ready for a wedding.

"Honey, you look beautiful." The room filled with agreements from Esme's statement. All of the women in the room had tears in their eyes at the stunning bride.

"Here," Bella said and handed her daughter a box, it contained the hair slide Bella worn on her wedding day, "Your something borrowed."

Rosalie, Renesmee's Godmother stepped forward and handed her similar package with a smile. "Something old, and you look gorgeous sweetie."

Nessie smiled and unwrapped the present. It was a pair of vintage, diamond earrings. Putting them in she thanked her Godmother and almost started to cry. It was all becoming real, but this is what she had waited for, being married to her true love - her soul mate.

Renesmee's best friend (and Maid of Honour), who is Paul's feisty imprint stood and addressed the room. "Enough with the crying now, let's get down to the fun stuff." She winked at Nessie and handed her a present. "Oh, it's your something new and blue." She added, sitting back down with the rest of the women. Opening the gift Nessie laughed, inside was a pastel blue garter. Slipping into the bathroom she added the garter to her outfit then reentered the room. Renesmee was getting finishing touches to her hair and makeup, then suddenly people were hugging her saying it was time.

Everyone left the room apart from her mother, and her father also joined them. "You ready honey." Edward smiled. Nessie just nodded, she'd been ready since she could remember.

"Mum don't cry, we'll ruin our makeup." Renesmee laughed, and smiled her eyes glistening. One stubborn tear made its way from her eye, and then she realised how loved she was. All of the people here loved her, she realised that Jacob and herself were very blessed.

"Before you go, I wanted to wish you luck." Charlie spoke, seriously with his wife on his arm. Renée and Phil also entered with the other couple, Renée and Sue laughing about a joke Phil had told. Charlie and Sue (Clearwater) had gotten married when Renesmee was four years old.

"Granddad, I don't need luck." She complained, with a smile.

"I will give you the same offer I gave your Mum," He smiled while Bella groaned, "I can shoot our way out of here if you are not sure."

"I'm as sure as I ever will be." She insisted and rushed to give all Grandparents a hug.

"Okay, time to get this show on the road."

**-YBK-**

"Mum, Dad. What were you doing?" Sabine asked her parents. Sabine (aka Beenie) was Renesmee's and Jacob's youngest daughter, aged seven. The couple had their son Billy a year after their wedding, (which was thirteen years ago) and their first daughter, Aiyana is three years younger than Billy.

Billy groaned, he knew his parents were having sex, and was very disturbed on how often it actually happened. Although he did want to know how his parents planned on explaining this to his younger sister.

"Sweetie, we were just playing a game." Billy scoffed at the excuse before his Mum gave him a mock glare.

"What kind of game, can I play?" Sabine asked, so innocent and naïve.

"No it's a grown ups game, sweetheart."

"But-" Beenie started, she didn't understand how that was a game something. Her mum wasn't even looking, she had her eyes closed. Maybe it was an adult type of hide and seek. But her Dad wasn't hiding, he was underneath her.

Cutting her from her thoughts Billy said, "Beenie, next time you go into their room," he pointed towards his parents,"you better knock, alright? Now see you lot later, I'm going out." Billy stated before walking outside. He was probably meeting up with his girlfriend, Miya - Sam and Emily's daughter who is twelve.

**-YBK-**

Edward knew they had an hour before Renesmee, Jake and their children came round. He decided to use this time wisely, so he was trying to convince Bella to have an afternoon fuck. There was no other word to describe what they did better than fucking. Making her agree took longer than he thought, she was certain the children would walk in on them.

Currently in the lounge, Edward was spreading Bella out on the sofa. Edward lying on top of her as he pounded into his wife with no abandon.

"So wet." Edward muttered against her neck then carried on kissing and biting his mating mark. He thought Bella reacted so quickly because she knew someone could walk in any minute, he knew that she felt naughty doing this and it made her even more aroused. Edward knew he would hear them coming up the driveway, if he didn't get too distracted.**  
**

Bella flipped him over and started riding him like her life depended on it. Edward appreciated the position as it gave him a good view of her tits bouncing around. He snaked his hands up her body and started to knead her breasts, every now and again he pinched at her nipples. Edward was having too much fun that he did not hear his daughter, and her family who were about to catch them in the act. Bella moaned as Edward thrust up and hit her G-spot.

The door opened and he heard his mates gasp as she realised what was happening. Their daughter and Son-in-law averted her eyes and the couple got dressed again with great speed.

"Mummy, are they playing your game too?" Sabine asked her mother, much to Jacob's amusement.

"Umm, Beenie, you better knock here too." Renesmee suggested.

Even though the couple got caught in the act it didn't mean they would ever stop. And sometimes knowing they could get caught made the experience more exciting. The family sat down and started to talk about their day. And Jake told Bella that Sabine had an eyeful from himself and Nessie too.

* * *

**AN/** **My first one-shot, I know it is very short but let me know what you think in a review. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
